


Deadly Music

by Nyaniko132



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tokyo Ghoul, Angst, Badass Mikasa Ackerman, Blood Loss, Blood and Gore, Character's Name Spelled as Hanji, Dominant Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eren Yeager Has Heterochromia Iridum, Eventual Levi/Eren Yeager, Eventual Smut, Friends to Enemies, Ghoul Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Ghoul!Armin, Ghoul!Bertolt, Ghoul!Erwin, Ghoul!Hanji, Ghoul!Mike, Ghoul!Moblit, Ghouls, I Don't Even Know, Levi/Eren Yeager-centric, M/M, Mikasa Works In the CCG, No Name, No Name Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Possessive Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Seme Levi, Slow(ish) build, Some Plot, Uke Eren Yeager, tagging when I wanna
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2018-06-06 08:17:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6746377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyaniko132/pseuds/Nyaniko132
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren is a big fan of the band "No Name",but one day when he thought it was his luckiest day of his life to meet the band No Name. it turns out when he finally meets the lead singer,everything he thought and respected about them was a lie. He learns they were all ghouls from the start.</p><p>Shingeki No Kyojin and Tokyo ghoul Crossover</p><p>(Yey another brief crap summary)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I finally finished chapter one of remaking this qwq *sighhh* I'm so lazy uwu

Eren could hear the loud cheering of the huge crowd of fans,his voice mixed with others as he cheered along with others. Awaiting for his favorite band  _ No Name _ to come onto stage and perform. He grinned ear-to-ear,excited like every other concert he had attended,but this one. No this  _ one _ was his best day ever,he has a pass to go backstage and finally, _ finally _ he can meet the lead singer of no name!

He screamed with excitement when the band finally went onto the stage,the lead singer “L” walking up to the front and grabbing the microphone,tipping it down and yelling towards the audience with an annoyed tone laced with his low voice which Eren absolutely adored. 

 

“Kneel down,you filthy pigs.” Then “L” started singing the most popular song,the first song. Which drove the audience to cheer even louder. Despite the city filled with disguised ghouls (which incidents happen only sometimes) Eren didn’t care whenever he went to No Name’s concerts. Their music is what keeps him happy.

 

 

 

By the end of the concert,Eren was skipping,yes skipping like a little school girl towards the back stage. Of course there was a guard at the backstage making Eren stop in his tracks,but to his surprise he had a backstage pass. The guard raised his brows and nodded,making way for Eren towards the backstage rooms.  

 

He still had a grin stretched across his face,his eyes practically shining with anticipation to meet L himself. Along the way he ran into No Name’s  _ H  _ and  _ M _ ,Eren gasped.

 

“Oooh~such a cute face! Ah,you have a backstage pass. Congrats kid,you have earned a one in a lifetime opportunity to meet the band No Name!” H said,beaming brightly as she shook Eren’s hand. He smiled back,but jumped back when M sniffed the back of his neck.

“Don’t mind,M! It’s just a weird habit!” H laughed when Eren rubbed his nape and laughed nervously. H smirked and patted his shoulder,”Hey kid,you want to meet L?” Eren’s eyes widen and he nodded furiously.

 

“Yes!” He said excitedly,H chuckled and patted back again.

 

“Then go on ahead,L’s dressing room is just right there at the end of the hallway of the backstage,here’s your chance kid.”H said,Eren grinned and thanked H and M for taking the time to talk to him as their biggest fan. H laughed and hugged Eren,shoving him towards L’s room when she pulled away from the hug. She waved Eren a good luck and went back to M,smiling mischievously. M gave a knowing look and huffed out a small laugh.

The two knew what was going on or more like,what is going to happen.

 

 

Eren stood in front of L’s door,his heart beating fast.  _ This is it! This is my chance to meet face to face with No Name’s L! _ Eren thought,he lifted his hand up and knocked onto the door twice,slowly opening it with a odd feeling in his stomach.

 

“Hello? Sir? Er, _ L _ ?” Eren called out,he gagged and covered his nose with both of his hands when a sickening smell came. When he was in the room,his eyes widened and he nearly vomited from a terrifying sight. There was blood everywhere and No Name’s  _ L _ was looming over a dead woman’s corpse,holding a fucking half-eaten  _ heart _ with his fist. Eren froze,L was a ghoul?

 

L looked towards Eren dead in the eyes,he couldn’t move no matter how much he wanted to. It felt like he was being stuck to the ground like he was being pinned down. L’s lips stretch into a sinister smirk and slowly walked towards Eren,who still was frozen,spoke slowly.

 

“Oh hey,how lucky for you. Or by now,you should be thinking that this is the unluckiest time of your life.” He chuckled. Eren snapped out of his fear and glared,he punched L in the stomach when he almost grabbed his wrists. Big mistake. L smiled,unaffected. He elbowed Eren’s gut,making him let out a choked gasp in his throat. Eren looked up and glared,tears pricking at the edge of his eyes. No he can’t get emotional now! He can’t believe that his most favorite singer was actually a...a ghoul. A monster.

 

“Bastard,”Eren growled out,”I won’t go down without a fight!” L raised a brow with interest,still smiling.

 

“I never said that you’d be able to have the choice to fight.” He said,kicking him and shoving him down. Eren grunted in pain when his head met the floor,he looked up and saw L looking down on him. His bandages that masked his face slowly slipping off his face. Eren’s eyes widen when he saw his soon-to-be-killer’s face. 

 

L didn’t even bother telling this guy what he’s going to do now,there was no time to waste anyways. He did need to get back to his crew and finish his day now. L,leaned over and snapped his mouth shut tightly. Biting onto Eren’s shoulder hard,Eren muffled a scream and kicked L off him.

L was surprised,this brat was able to kick him off this time? But his mind trailed off to the taste of him. He hasn’t tasted anything that...that...he couldn’t find the words he was looking for,but it was mesmerizing. His mouth was salivating,but he shook his head and snapped out of it.

 

“Wow…”He muttered to himself,his blood running hot. This drove him on and he wiped his mouth from the blood,looking at Eren with hunger in his eyes. Eren wondered stupidly why this guy wouldn’t just bring out his kagune and kill him. Then again,it would cause a lot of havoc in the public.

L thought to himself,why not kill him another time? He can’t just waste this stubborn idiot in one go. Besides,something about him in his taste of flesh seems...special. That L could agree on with himself.

 

L stopped,no longer attacking Eren with his bare hands.  L looked at the boy with interest,surely he could see fear in his eyes. Poor kid looks angry and traumatized. Mostly raging and betrayed,but there was a hint of trauma. L decided to have mercy for the kid and give him a slow and nice torture. He so sure with this one.

 

L was  _ really  _ going to have fun with this one.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if there are mistakes or errors in this-I'm just very tired all the time and yeah well...I'm kinda slow in thinking I'm sorry unu
> 
> but I still hope you liked it!

L knelt down,looking at the brunet straight in the eyes. The boy had braced himself against the wall giving a raging glare towards him. His eyes giving a bright hue,L has to admit. He felt attracted to him in a way,maybe it was possible that-  He shook his head,brushing the thought of that off. It was ridiculous to even think of him with that human,but it made his heart clench when seeing those beautiful eyes with tears. Ruining their beauty.  Eren hissed,trying to stop himself from trembling in fear. His subconscious yelled to him to run,go far away from this guy,call for help! Then again,if L was a ghoul then that means...maybe the other band members are too.

 

“Say,brat. Why don’t you stop crying? I won’t kill you...for now.” L said crossing his arms,not caring that his face was revealed to this guy. Eren froze,looking at him with disbelief.

 

“What?”

 

“You heard me,kid. I like you,you have fighting spirit and I respect that,” L said,shocking Eren even more. He smirked,grabbing Eren by the collar of his shirt and lifting him up. Making his back press against the wall.

“But you have to listen to whatever I say,don’t go around telling people this little secret of ours got it? Just because I take interest in you doesn’t mean I’ll hesitate in killing you and devouring you.” He said,making Eren shiver. L let him go and stepped back,giving him the most chilling look Eren has ever seen with those steel-blue eyes.

“I’ll let you go for now,but-” He paused,holding up his phone and-

 

Eren’s breath hitched. Since when did L get his phone too?!

 

“I’ll be taking your number as well. I promise you kid,someone will always be watching you so don’t bother calling the cop because you’ll be dead by then.” L said,after transferring Eren’s number to his phone. He tossed his phone back to him and watched as Eren caught it.

“Nice name by the way  **Eren Jaeger.** ” L smirked,shoving him out of the room.

 

Eren stood,shocked still. That is until he felt the incredulous pain on his right shoulder. He remembered L biting onto his arm and making it bleed. How was he suppose to explain this to Mikasa now? 

 

He saw H approach him,looking excited. Eren flinched backwards when H exclaimed to him.

“Oh my god,how did you get out of there alright?! I know you wouldn’t be able to kill that guys so I figure maybe he took an interest in you too! Well,did he? Tell me! Tell me!” H said shaking Eren back and forth.

 

Eren stuttered,”I-I...he said he  _ liked _ me?” he frowned,what did he get himself into? H squealed loudly.

 

“Oh my god yes! L found another person to play around with- no wait,maybe it will became something even more!” H said,making Eren’s face burn up. Wait what? He wasn’t blushing was he? Before H can say anything about the blush M camed to them saying they needed to go now.

 

L came out of the room,clean and no sign of blood. H was disappointed,but lightened up when she and M left. Eren backed off when L went past him,giving him a smirk. He bit his lip and glared back in return. But he groaned in pain then ran off. Ignoring the guard who asked if something was wrong.

 

Eren ran back towards his home,ignoring the strange looks people gave him about his arm. When he got home he thought of a plan to tell Mikasa about this. He slammed the door shut behind him.

 

Mikasa called out, “Eren,you’re back already? Welcome ba- Oh my god Eren what the fuck?!” she glared at the wound on his arm. That never happened before!

 

“Mikasa-this-I. Just a random uhm...a random dog from someone’s home attacked me?” He said nervously,worried that Mikasa wouldn’t be fooled by his lie. He begged to himself his ears wouldn’t turn red. Mikasa sighed,buying the lie.

 

“God Eren,come on. We need to fix you up.  _ Now. _ ” She said,angry that his brother was injured. Eren nodded sighing in relief that she got the lie.

 

 

 

 

When Mikasa was done fixing Eren’s arm with first aid,she said at least it wasn’t too deep enough for him to go the the hospital. He laid down on his bed,unable to sleep.

 

He was lost in thought,why? Why? He repeated in his mind,questions going around in his head. He chest felt heavy and his stomach felt sick,after what he saw he couldn’t dare to close his eyes without the feeling of red and hands on him,eating away at him. He shivered when he remembered L’s face. It was a horrifying and traumatic sight for him to see,just like what happened to…

 

He shook the thought off,biting his lip and forcing himself to sleep with his eyes shut tight. He luckily managed to fall asleep,but in the middle of the night he wished it didn’t happen,but it did. He woke up to his phone ringing,who was calling him at...he looked at his clock.

 

**3:14 AM.**

 

He groaned in annoyance and grabbed his phone,tapping the answer call button. He snapped,” _ What.” _ he shouldn’t have done that.

 

“Wow how rude,I thought you’d miss me? **_Eren._** ” Eren’s eyes snapped open at the familiar voice. No way, _no_ _way._ Eren looked at his contact numbers and noticed that the name wasn’t L,but it was…

 

“Levi”?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ACKK- it's been too long qwqqwqq

Levi smirked at the silence Eren made between the phone, surely he figured he was shocked now. Good, because he finds it cu- amusing to see his face shocked and angry. Although he can’t see his face sadly, he decided to call him the next day because he already has plans. He wanted to mess with him, see him completely flustered,  but he has to say. When he has that stubborn and rebellious look,  perhaps this shall be more interesting.  Gently he trailed his fingers around the rim of the glass on the counter top he sat beside with using a stool, softly, but in an ominous tone he broke the silence. Only to laugh slightly as the moments passed.

 

_ “H-how did you find my number?!”  _ He heard Eren whisper-yell, his tone laced with anger he must say, quite impressive. He chuckled lightly and plucked the glass from the smooth surface and watched the hollow object’s transparency. 

 

“Brat, remember that time when I took your phone?” He said, causing a pause between them, he smirked triumphantly. “Yeah, there’s your explanation.”  

 

 _“Why though..?”_ Eren asked, where he was at he had slipped off the bed to stand up. He needed a glass of water, he didn’t really want to do this so early in the morning and get a headache. Levi however took a small sip from his glass, hearing the soothing sound of the saxophone ring through his ears and create a gently vibe in the air, well at least for others. In the call between him and Eren, there was a heavy feeling of tension in the atmosphere.

 

“Why not brat? Why don’t you remember our  _ agreement,  _ the other day in the room.” He said lowly, his stomach growled and he kept it in, now wasn’t exactly the time. But later, yes.

 

_ “. . . “ _ Eren stayed silent, unsure on what to do next in his defense. At the moment, all he could do was play along. “What do you want?” He had asked, Levi smirked cockily and he sat the glass aside. Sliding his bill towards the bartender, as usual.

 

“Thanks for the drink,” His eyes trailed over to the blonde bartender’s I.D. Apparently this man was a new worker, strange. His name was quite unique he has to say. “Blanc.” He finished, the blonde stared at him for a good two seconds before nodding, he didn’t quite show much emotion, but hey. He was good at this, for a new employee. Levi’s attention was brought back to Eren from the phone and he continued on, “I’d like for us to meet, bright eyes.” He stated, he looked back to the man Blanc and asked what ame was the club he was in, when he responded he once again said in the call. “Down over at Maria club, no exceptions. If you don’t do what I say,” He tutted, his brows creasing as he growled out, “there **will** be consequences.” He said.  Levi heard Eren gulp, not exactly really loud, but he heard it. There were only two things going through his mind; One, _food_. Two, trying to get the brat over here. _“Okay…”_ Eren said hesitantly, unsure if this was a good idea or not.  Levi made a sound of approval and his smirk returned, “Good, meet you there around 8 PM sharp.” He said, before Eren could make any further protests he had already hung up. He turned his head only to be met face-to-face with none other than H, a.k.a Hanji Zoe. The one and only, four glasses, crazy bastard amazing guitarist of the band No Name. She was grinning wildly, her blindfold, or however you may call it, a mask was not wrapped around her face.

 

“Yo~  **_Rivai_ ** ,” She said in a really weird accent or if Levi had to tell, she tried to mimic the japanese accent anyways. It wasn’t really convincing, but it wasn’t so bad. Levi grumbled and sighed, okay so maybe he wasn’t leaving  _ yet.  _ So he had time for planning. 

 

“What’re you doing here, shit specs?” he asked, she only whistled in response and snapped over at Blanc, who was quick to assist. 

 

“One mango martini topped with a light blue umbrella I guess,” The brunette beamed, the blonde nodded. Walking off behind the counter to prepare the drink, Hanji noticed he wasn’t like the other workers who were active, but she didn’t qute mind. Then again, both she and Levi can clearly smell that he was a ghoul, or maybe he was just a monster in general. No matter, at least the strange man wasn’t hostile like the others

 

“Oi Hanji, don’t ignore me,” Levi hissed, Hanji laughed.

 

“Oh~ sorry, I just came here by chance!” She said, taking a seat on one of the stools. She crossed her legs and leant against the palm of her hand against the counter and looked at Levi. “Now, here’s something more important! Are you trying to get that cutie?” She asked, interest shown in both her voice and eyes. Levi rolled his eyes and looked at her was a ‘Duh’ kind of look and she snickered, “Of course you are!” She exclaimed. Hanji knew Levi well, if he was up to something she’d knew. If he was fond of something she could tell, right now she can tell Levi has taken an infatuation of that “Kid” or he says he’s a kid.  She tapped her hands against the counter and looked over at the blonde bartender who called out, the glass of martini in the man’s hand. She grinned brightly and handed him a tip, he took it and slid the glass across to her, returning to his work.

Hanji sipped from the glass and adjusted her glasses that laid on the bridge of her nose and hummed, “What’s the plan this time?” She asked, Levi raised a brow.

 

“I’ll just have to trick the kid,” He had said, “but then again, let’s see what happens in the future.” he chuckled, standing from his seat and headed off to the exit, Hanji sighed and shook her head. “Who knows, maybe I’ll just eat the brat alive or…” An evil glint shone across his eyes and Hanji perked up. “Something else.” Was was he said before he finally left.

 

Hanji however, she laughed. Excited to what’s to come, she looked over to the bartender and grinned brightly, although Levi had his own plans. She also did herself.

 

“I’d like another drink please!” Surely, tonight. She was gonna have a lot of fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am SO sorry for not updating- but HECC I've been busy qwq


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So uh, ye a you can see am being very slow hhh im sorry but am pretty busy with school and shit, but I promise I'll try! Qwq

Time passed and Eren was already becoming a nervous wreck, he looked at the clock frequently and prayed to god that whatever is coming he’d survive it. But oh what a relief that it was winter break until April, as if he’s gonna survive that long though.

 

6:00 PM

 

“Eren,” Mikasa spoke up from the kitchen, “If you’re going out to hangout with friends in a sleepover, don’t forget to come home not too late tomorrow okay? I’ll have dinner ready for you.” she said, the said brunet swallowed thickly before nodding. Replying to her.

 

“‘Course, Mika!” He laughed, “You’re my sister.” he mumbled. He got up from the sofa and grabbed his backpack, putting on his shoes as he walked out. Yes, he made a lame excuse that he was going to go on a sleepover with friends, but he wasn’t sure if this Levi guy was going to keep him at that bar- er club, for a whole night alright?! He didn’t have the intelligence to even think of a better excuse.

 

He sighed and shook his head, calling a taxi over as he closed the door to their apartment and rushed over, saying the address. He leaned against the window and groaned.

 

_ ‘Pleaaaaseeee tell my my ass isn’t gonna get murdered tonight.’ _

 

Was what he thought to himself.

 

His ass isn’t gonna get beaten up right?

 

Or pounded- NO EREN DO  _ NOT _ THINK OF THAT!

 

He rubbed his eyes, pinching the bride of his nose. Denying the thought over and over again in his head like an endless mantra.

God, please don’t let today be his death day . . .  
  


 

* * *

  
  


Levi hummed, checking his watch, “7:50 PM...where is that bright eyed brat?” he muttered. He better not be dead, the only person he could die from was  _ him _ . Or at least he wanted it to be, he had to admit. He really,  _ really _ loved the taste of his blood.

 

He wanted to have another taste of course, it was absolutely divine. He couldn’t exactly tap on the taste, but it was heavenly. He huffed through his nose, the thought causing him to bite down onto the tip of his thumb.

 

_ ‘No Levi, now is not the time to be uncharacteristic and be turned on about blood and taste.’ _

 

He grimaced, truth be told, he didn’t like messes. Sure he’s a ghoul and  _ loves _ to eat human flesh and blood, but he hated the aftermath of the mess. It just irked him to days no end, he’d make an exception however. He was indeed curious to see Eren stained with blood and glaring at him with those bright eyes-

 

Woah, woah, woah, hang on- did he just thought of “Eren” instead of “Brat”?

Strange…

 

He checked his watch, realizing time had passed by and he walked out, tapping his shoe against the floor. Impatient, he was wondering if the brat was indeed going to be late.

He saw a taxi drive over and wow, all in glory did Eren come out. Opening the door as he stumbled clumsily in front of Levi. He hummed, amused. Grabbing him from the back of his shirt and dragged him back to his feet.

 

“Just one minute early, huh? You’re a good brat.” He scoffed before letting him go. Eren grumbled and looked up at him.

 

“Ow- and what??? I’m not a brat!” He hissed. Levi shot him a dark look, causing him to shut his mouth tight.

 

“Careful, Bright eyes, you know what I can do to that pretty little face don’t you?” He chuckled darkly, going over back to the entrance of the club. “Now, c’mon, let’s head in so we can. . .talk.” An evil grin stretched out on his face, Eren tensed and followed him back inside of the club.

 

_ ‘Sadist.’ _

 

Eren thought, his nose scrunched up when he was suddenly hit with the smell of alcohol and horny people. He kept his distance close, yet not too close to Levi. He was still scared of him yes, but he wasn’t gonna risk himself running into a drunk of old horny men or women.

 

The ebony haired man talked to the same blonde- haired bartender as last night, glancing at Eren before grabbing his arm. Keeping him close at least, well to Eren this was a bad idea.

 

Blanc spoke up, “Just go to the dark navy blue colored door to your left, should’ve asked the other day, Sir.” he said. Levi rolled his eyes and dragged Eren off, going through the said door and putting him into a private room for two. He sat down across him and crossed his legs.

 

Eren fidgeted in his seat, “So. . .”

 

“So?”

 

“Why did you bring me here?” Eren asked, frowning at Levi.

 

Levi looked at him, slightly amused. “Well, I’ve found you. . .interesting,” He said slowly, sitting up,

 

“. . .How so?” Now this made Eren more nervous, his shoulders clearly tensing as Levi smirked. Chuckling.

Oh god, Eren felt sick, scared and  _ pissed. _ Why did he even get involved? He never asked for this in the first place when he had walked through that damn door.

  
  


“The way you behave, taste, and your  _ eyes. _ You’re quite the intriguing fellow, Eren.” He purred, making the brunet back away. The ravenous man laughed, sitting back for a bit.

 

Then there was a silence.

 

A very long silence.

 

“You could have just killed me you know,” Eren said, breaking the quietness that was just too much. “I’m pretty sure it’s useless keeping me around. Considering I’m a pain in the ass,” he mumbled. Well, if he’s gonna die might as well pray to lord jesus himself.

 

Levi tsked, “Well, brat. You caught my eye, besides, “ he grabbed the collar of his shirt, pulling him towards him. Eren’s eyes widened when their faces neared. Noses brushing against each other as his heart raced, sweat clearly forming as he gulped. Dread filling the pit of his stomach. He pursed his lips. “You taste too good to waste.” Levi said before creasing his brows. Emitting a low chuckle from his throat.

 

“That being said,”

 

The next words almost made Eren want to punch the guy, but vomit at the disgusting thought.

 

“I could just devour you right now.” 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading I-I uh guess?....hope you like this. uwu
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> why you still reading this?


End file.
